It's So Hard To Say Goodbye
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Naraku is dead and the well is sealed up. Inuyasha can never see Kagome again. Or can he?(FINISHED!)
1. It's So Hard to Say Goodbye

It's So Hard To Say Goodbye  
  
Prologue  
  
They all looked at the ground. They couldn't believe that it was actually over. Naraku was dead. They had all worked together, and now the one beast that couldn't be killed, was one dead. Inuyasha looked at the ground, still in shock. He couldn't believe it was finally over. But then there was something else he couldn't believe. The well was going to be sealed up forever now. He could never see Kagome again. He didn't want to say anything though. He knew that Kagome knew that she would have to go back, and that she would never return again.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
After they all said goodbye to Kagome, Inuyasha took her to the well to say his one last goodbye. He still couldn't believe it was over. But then there was one thing he really hadn't thought about: How much he was going to miss her after she was gone. Kikyo was dead now. He couldn't love Kikyo anymore. Yeah, he was still going to think about her. But what about Kagome, he thought. Can't I still love her?  
  
"Well,I guess this is goodbye,"he said as they reached the well.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Kagome."he stopped. He put his had one her face and their lips met. But Kagome knew that this wasn't right. She shook herself off him and jumped into the well without saying goodbye to Inuyasha.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Inuyasha just stood there without saying anything. He just couldn't. He knew it was over. She isn't coming back,he thought. It just isn't meant to be. Maybe it's a good thing she went back to her own time. She probably thinks that I'm still in love with Kikyo. I can't tell her that I love her now though.  
  
"Inuyasha!" it was Miroku.  
  
"What Miroku?"  
  
"She's gone?"  
  
"Yes she's gone. And you know as well as I do that she isn't coming back. So just leave me alone,"and he stormed off.  
  
Miroku tried to follow him,but Sango wouldn't let him. "Leave me alone Miroku. He needs some time to be alone."  
  
He sighed. "Yes. I guess you're right."  
  
"I feel sorry for him too. But Naraku is gone and Kagome isn't coming back. We might as well just make the best of it."  
  
"Yes. I guess so. But what if the well wasn't sealed up.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What if there was a way that Inuyasha could go see Kagome again?"  
  
"Don't be silly Miroku. Nothing is going to happen."  
  
"I'm going to talk to him anyways."  
  
"Ok. But nothing is going to work."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Miruko ran to find Inuyasha. He finally found him in a tree in some forest. The place didn't seem familiar,but Miruko didn't care. He wanted to talk to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha come down from there!"he yelled.  
  
"Go away Miruko. Just let it go. She isn't coming back and you know that."  
  
"Just please listen to me."  
  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. Does he ever give up,he thought. "Alright. What is it?"he asked as he jumped from the tree.  
  
"Listen,what if the well wasn't sealed up?"  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"What if I'm not?"  
  
"You think I could just jump in the well and see Kagome again?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And if it doesn't work?"  
  
"Do anything you want."  
  
"Ok. But if it doesn't work you're gonna get it Miroku."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Kagome rushed home after she got out from the well. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She rushed upstairs to her room. She didn't know what to do. She was just so mad at herself. She couldn't believe that it was over. I can't see Inuyasha anymore,she thought. The well is sealed up now and I have to just face the fact. I can do it right? I have to stop thinking about him now.  
  
"Kagome? May I come in?"her mother asked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"What's wrong honey?"  
  
"Nothing mom. I'm just exhausted that's all,"she said. I can't tell her,she thought. She'll never understand.  
  
"Alright. Well you get some rest now."  
  
Kagome watched as her mom shut the door. She took a pillow and it herself on the head with it. How could I be so stupid,she thought. I didn't even say goodbye to him. Well,it's over now. I'm not going back. I can't. He probably doesn't even care. He's probably happy that I'm gone. So now he can go back and love Kikyo like the way it was.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I'm so going to kill grandp,Kagome thought as she walked to school the next day. There is no way he could've thought of al of that stuff while I was gone. I was gone for like five weeks! STUPID STUPID STUPID!! And now I have all this damn make-up work to do. There is no way I can get all this done. I wonder how Inuyasha is doing.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Miroku,you know I'm going to kill you if this doesn't work," Inuyasha said as they reached the well.  
  
"I couldn't care less. It's not like you haven't tried before."  
  
"Yeah. That's true Miroku."  
  
"Well,are you going to jump in the well or not? We didn't come here for nothing you know."  
  
"WILL YOU BE PATIENT?! God,you know I hate it when you do that."  
  
He started to chuckle. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself.  
  
"This is never going to work. Miroku,I think you keep forgetting that I'M A HALF DEMON! She's not going to want to like me! You know that! There are no half demons in her time! Actually,come to mention it,there are no demons in her time."  
  
"Well,I'm sorry if this was a complete waste of time. But I am needed elsewhere."  
  
"Oh don't say that. You just want to go back to Sango and Shippou."  
  
"Well,yes,maybe I do. But that isn't any of your business now is it?"  
  
"Oh,so now it's none of my business?! I thought we were in this together Miroku?!"  
  
"Why should we? It's over isn't it? I mean,the well is sealed up, and Naraku's dead. We might as well just go our separate ways. You can do whatever you want not. If you don't want to go see Kagome again,that's fine with me."  
  
'Yeah,but I wouldn't want this to be a waste of time."  
  
"Alright. But I'm leaving now. So you just do want you want." He then walked off,leaving Inuyasha alone by the well.  
  
Fine,he thought. I don't need him. I can do this on my own. Maybe we should just go our own separate ways now. But should I jump in the well or not? What if nothing works? Oh goddamit. I might as well just try.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The first time he tried,nothing worked. Oh,this is great,he thought. Now I'm going to have to go pound Miruko,if I can find him. He kicked the soil,and was then sucked into the well.  
  
"Well,whaddya know? It worked. Guess I won't be trying to kill anyone today after all. But how did it work? I thought it was sealed up! Ok,this is weird. Well,I might as well find Kagome."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha searched all around the house for Kagome. She was nowhere to be found. No one was home. I hope she hasn't forgotten about me,he thought. Well,then again,she probably has. It's been four days since all of this has happened. She's probably trying to find some way not to think about me. She probably thinks I'm still in love with Kikyo. Goddamit. Why did this crap have to happen? I should've never mentioned Kikyo to her in the first place. Especially since she didn't even look like Kikyo. Well,this is what I get for being a jerk.  
  
About a minute later,Inuyasha heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Could it be Kagome,he thought. Well,I might as well just stay here if I'm going to tell her. She's probably going to think I'm only kidding myself. But I'm not. I care about her and I love her!  
  
"Ok mom! I'll be right down!"Kagome said as she opened the door. As soon as she opened it,she saw Inuyasha on her bed. "Inuyasha?!"  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"What the hell are doing here?!"she asked as she closed the door.  
  
"Well,as you can see,the well was sealed up."  
  
"So is that why you're here? You care about Kikyo now. That's the way it's supposed to be Inuyasha."  
  
He stood up. "No it's not Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you get it? Kikyo's dead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know it might sound weird Kagome,but I can't stop thinking about you dammit. Maybe that's the reason that I came to see you!"he said,starting to get pissed off.  
  
She sighed. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I've just been really busy,and I haven't had a lot of time to think. Plus with school and all. I've been trying not to think about the past few years ok?! Plus I didn't think you would be coming back. I thought Kikyo meant everything to you."  
  
"Well she did Kagome. But not anymore. And that's because she dead."  
  
"Listen Inuyasha,I need to go downstairs and help my mom. Can you please just stay here and try not to get any trouble?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll try to be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He watched as she closed the door and left the room. How could I be so stupid, he thought. I'm supposed to be here to tell her I love her. But I guess I'm just going to have to make her understand,even if she doesn't listen to me. I'm just going to have to make her listen. God,nothing makes since anymore. Maybe Naraku shouldn't have died. But I couldn't let Miroku's wind tunnel suck him in. At least Sango's brother isn't trying to kill anyone anymore. I know she's mad at me,but I don't care now.  
  
"Ok,I'm back,"she said as she opened the door. "Listen,I'm really sorry about this Inuyasha. I have a question though. Why did you really come back?"  
  
"Because I do care about you Kagome. I love you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't stop thinking about you dammit. I know you probably don't think it's right,but I think it is."  
  
"Well,you're right. It isn't."  
  
"It's because I'm a half-demon isn't it?"  
  
"Well.yes. Plus people would think it would be weird if I was going out with someone who looked like a dog."  
  
"Then what if I turned into a human?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I said."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes,I probably would."  
  
"Then I'll do."  
  
"You're kidding Inuyasha. You wouldn't last in this world. You don't know what it's like."  
  
"Then at least let me try."  
  
"I guess I could help you. But then you're going to have to go to school."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Unless you want to find a job."  
  
"I guess I'll try."  
  
"But then you won't have to go back to your own time."  
  
"I don't want to anymore."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because everyone has gone their separate ways now. I might as well leave Sango,Miroku,and Shippou alone."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. If that's what you want to do."  
  
"I can't change my mind Kagome."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"But I'm going to have to go back one more time,that is. If I want to  
  
change into a human."  
  
"Alright then. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha then went back to the well. I can't believe I'm doingthis,he thought. I told myself before that I didn't want to become ahuman. God. What the hell am I doing? I thought this wasn't going to bethe best thing. But Kagome understands now. So I might as well turn into a human while I have the chance.  
  
"I can't do this. I'm a half- demon. I thought I was proud of that. But I guess I was wrong. I'm doing thisbecause I love Kagome. Well,I guess there's no turning back now."and then he jumped into the well.  
  
As soon as he was back into the Feudal Era,Inuyasha went off to find Lady Kaede. But before that he went to see Miroku,Sango,and Shippou.  
  
"Inuyasha?"asked Miroku as he saw Inuyasha coming up the hill.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"What are you doing back here so soon?"asked Sango.  
  
"Well,I have to talk to Lady Kaede."  
  
"Why?"asked Miroku.  
  
"Well,if I want to be with Kagome I have to turn back into a  
  
human."  
  
"Ah. So that's why you came back?"  
  
"Yes. I want to be with Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha.there's something we need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She died last night."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope. She died last night,"said Shippou. "I was there all  
  
night."  
  
"Oh god. Then there's no way I'm going to be able to turn back  
  
into a human now."  
  
"I guess there would be come way we could help,"said Sango.  
  
"No. I need to do this on my own."  
  
"Are you sure?"asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. I mean,if I don't turn into a human she's not  
  
going to want me."  
  
"Yes she will."  
  
"How do you know? You've never been to Kagome's time. You don't  
  
know what it's like."  
  
"That's why I happen here. But why don't you just tell her the  
  
truth?"  
  
"Because I can't...because she wouldn't understand."  
  
"Just go back there and tell her the truth."  
  
"Alright. I'll try."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"Kagome said after Inuyasha told  
  
her everything. "When did she die?"  
  
"Last night I guess. That's what Shipppou told me."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Yeah I know. Listen Kagome,if you don't want me because of the  
  
way I am, that's fine. I can just go back to the Feudal Era."  
  
"Inuyahasha no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you care."  
  
He looked shocked.  
  
"If you had treated me like this before I probably would've  
  
stayed in the Feudal Era."  
  
"But you thought I cared about Kikyo more than you. I know  
  
Kagome."  
  
"Yes. You're right. I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know Inuyasha."  
  
"I'll stick around here if you want me to."  
  
"I want to go back. I want to see how Sango and Miroku. I want  
  
to go back today."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well,let's go then."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤ 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As soon as they got back to the Feudal Era,they went to find  
  
Miroku,Sango,and Shippou. They weren't too far though.  
  
"Well,well. Look who's come back,"said Miroku.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome's back!"yelled Shippou,who ran over as soon as  
  
he saw Kagome.  
  
"Why did you come back?"asked Sango.  
  
"Kagome wanted to come back,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you tell her?"asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah. I think that's the whole reason she wanted to come back."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She was in shock when I told her back Kaede's death."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Then she told me she wanted to come back,and I didn't want to  
  
argue. She needed to see you guys again."  
  
"I can understand that. Inuyasha,we need to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sango and I are going to marry."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"We don't know. Soon hopefully."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We want you and Kagome to be with us."  
  
"Miroku,I don't know how long we're going to be here. It depends  
  
on Kagome."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"Should I tell her?"  
  
"No. Let's wait. I think Sango can tell her."  
  
"Yeah. That would be good."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Kagome."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"I just don't know if this is right."  
  
"You don't think you should turn into a human do you?"  
  
"Yes. I thought I like being a half-demon and all. I guess I was  
  
wrong. I just don't think I can do this. But I care about Kagome."  
  
"Well,this is all up to you Inuyasha. I can't help you."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's ok. I understand."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For listening to me. I didn't think you would actually do it."  
  
"Yeah no problem. She seems to be happy at least."  
  
"That's a good thing."  
  
"It's only because I'm over Kikyo you know."  
  
"Yes,but maybe it was for the best."  
  
"But I loved Kikyo. And sometimes I still do. And I can't help  
  
it. I just don't want to tell her."  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Yes you should Inuyasha."  
  
"No I can't. She'll get mad at me again."  
  
"Just go tell her ok?"  
  
"I will when the time is right Miroku. Just not now. I can't tell her now."  
  
"Alright. Do whatever you want Inuyasha. But you're going to have to tell her sooner or later."  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
  
every heart  
  
sunao ni nareru darou  
  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
  
every heart  
  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
donna egao ni deaetara  
  
every heart  
  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
  
hitowa  
  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
  
every heart  
  
shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
  
yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
English Translations:  
  
If there were many tears falling down,  
  
Every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
  
Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
I was frightened by the neverending night,  
  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite,  
  
We will give peaceful approval.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Memories of everything has settled,  
  
This is a warm place to be.  
  
The stars separate us from the future,  
  
We are always so brilliant,  
  
So shine.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
God what the hell am I going to do,Inuyasha thought as he sat up in a tree. There is no way I'm going to tell her. Plus I didn't want to turn human in the first place. I'm a demon! Well,a half-demon that is. So what does she see in me? My human or my demon side now? I'm not evil,so she must be my human side.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"it was Kagome.  
  
"What do you want Kagome?"  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
He then jumped down from the tree. "I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh so all of a sudden you turn back into your old self again?"  
  
"Nani? No,I'm just a little frustrated that's all."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"What do you think Kagome? Listen Kagome,turning into a human wasn't my first choice. I'm still thinking about wither I should do it or not."  
  
She side. "I think you should do what's best for you Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome,I'm still in love with her."  
  
"Nani? With Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I thought you would yell at me or something."  
  
"I would only yell at you if you were being stupid. She was your first love. I can't take that away."  
  
"Kagome.I can't go back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this is my home Kagome. I have to stay here."  
  
She sighed. "Ok."  
  
"You're ok with that?  
  
She didn't say anything. She was too mad at him. So she ran off into the woods without giving him any reply whatsoever.  
  
"Well,that went well,"said Miroku.  
  
"How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"You know I could've killed you."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Does this whole thing have to do with Kaede's death?"  
  
"Yes,and no."  
  
"Because you can't turn back into a human?"  
  
"And I can't see Kagome anymore."  
  
"Who said you couldn't?"  
  
"Face it Miroku. She's not coming back. I told her about me and Kikyo. And listening to you made it even worse."  
  
"Well,she was going to have to know one way or the other."  
  
"Yeah and look what happened."  
  
"She'll get over it. Give her some time. Let her go back to her time and give some thought over it."  
  
"I just hope it works.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"No. I can't Miroku."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well,the hole isn't going to kill you. So I'm not going to either. Why would you want me to kill you?"  
  
"Because.I was wrong."  
  
"That would be stupid. You should grow old. Your grandfather and father never got to do that."  
  
"You're giving me sympathy Inuyasha. You know I hate that."  
  
"But then what would Sango do if you died? She said that she would have your child. You know she can't live without you."  
  
"Kagome feels the same way about you Inuyasha. I'm not going to say anymore,"and he walked off.  
  
Inuyasha kept thinking about what Miroku had said. Maybe I should go talk to her,he thought. But then again,she's still mad at me. It wouldn't make a difference. But I need to tell her that she needs to understand.  
  
He went by the well and stared into it. This is my only chance,he thought. This is my only chance to tell her. If I don't do it now,I don't think I ever will. Get in together Inuyasha. You have to do this. You have to do this.  
  
"Inuyasha?"it was Sango.  
  
"Sango. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought you were coming back. We were getting worried about you."  
  
"I'm going to Kagome,so don't worry about me."  
  
And with that,he jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome sat in her room crying. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do. She wanted to see Inuyasha,but she knew in her heart that she had to understand. She had to understand that he couldn't be with her. She just didn't want to be with anybody else but him. What the hell am I going to do,she thought as she stopped crying and hugged her pillow. What the hell is wrong with me? Why must I act like this? There are other boys out there. But then again,I only know one Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?"asked someone as they opened the door. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't think I wasn't going to come after you?"  
  
"Well.not exactly."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"It's ok. I understand now."  
  
"Kagome.?"  
  
"Inuyasha,please leave."  
  
He grabbed her arm and looked her straight in the eye. "No Kagome! I'm not going to leave you until you really understand."  
  
"You never want to see me again.do you?"  
  
"Oh hell Kagome,I never said that!" He was getting to the point where is was about to slap her and tell her to come back to reality,but he didn't do that. "I never said I was going to seal up the well again."  
  
She started to walk away from him. "But you could."  
  
"Kagome,what the hell is wrong with you?"he asked as he put is arm around her shoulders to try to stop her from doing anything drastic.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and smiled,but said nothing.  
  
"Kagome.please. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She shook him off her and walked away,still not saying anything.  
  
Dammit,he thought. What the hell is wrong with her?! I've got to knock some sense into her or she'll never figure it out.  
  
She turned around and looked at him. "Why did you really come back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please Inuyasha. Just answer the damn question. Why did you really come back?"  
  
"To stop you from hurting yourself Kagome. And I wanted to know why you left without some type of explanation."  
  
"Because.because I was afraid Inuyasha."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't come after me."  
  
"Because I still have feelings for Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes. And no."  
  
"Then why can't you put it all behind you?!" Why can't you understand that she is dead?"  
  
"Because I know in your heart she isn't Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Do you want me to seal up the well?"  
  
"No Inuyasha. I just want things to be the same. Before they were like this."  
  
Epilogue  
  
"So,what the hell do you want me to do?"  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"I never said I wanted to. But I don't want you to leave either,and I don't want to seal up the well. If you wanted things to be the way they were before this then why didn't you just say so?"  
  
She went over and hugged him,and then started sobbing. "Because I was afraid goddammit!"  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that you would seal up the well.and then never let me come back to you."  
  
"I never said that Kagome."  
  
"Yes I know. And I'm glad."  
  
End  
Top of Form 1  
Chapter 7  
  
God what the hell am I going to do,Inuyasha thought as he sat up in a tree. There is no way I'm going to tell her. Plus I didn't want to turn human in the first place. I'm a demon! Well,a half-demon that is. So what does she see in me? My human or my demon side now? I'm not evil,so she must be my  
human side.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"it was Kagome.  
  
"What do you want Kagome?"  
  
"What are you doing up there?"  
  
He then jumped down from the tree. "I was thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Oh so all of a sudden you turn back into your old self again?"  
  
"Nani? No,I'm just a little frustrated that's all."  
  
"With what?"  
  
"What do you think Kagome? Listen Kagome,turning into a human wasn't my  
first choice. I'm still thinking about wither I should do it or not."  
  
She side. "I think you should do what's best for you Inuyasha."  
  
"Kagome,I'm still in love with her."  
  
"Nani? With Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I thought you would yell at me or something."  
  
"I would only yell at you if you were being stupid. She was your first  
love. I can't take that away."  
  
"Kagome.I can't go back."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because this is my home Kagome. I have to stay here."  
  
She sighed. "Ok."  
  
"You're ok with that?  
  
She didn't say anything. She was too mad at him. So she ran off into the  
woods without giving him any reply whatsoever.  
  
"Well,that went well,"said Miroku.  
  
"How long were you standing there?"  
  
"Long enough."  
  
"You know I could've killed you."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"Why do you think?"  
  
"Does this whole thing have to do with Kaede's death?"  
  
"Yes,and no."  
  
"Because you can't turn back into a human?"  
  
"And I can't see Kagome anymore."  
  
"Who said you couldn't?"  
  
"Face it Miroku. She's not coming back. I told her about me and Kikyo. And  
listening to you made it even worse."  
  
"Well,she was going to have to know one way or the other."  
  
"Yeah and look what happened."  
  
"She'll get over it. Give her some time. Let her go back to her time and  
give some thought over it."  
  
"I just hope it works.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"No. I can't Miroku."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well,the hole isn't going to kill you. So I'm not going to either. Why  
would you want me to kill you?"  
  
"Because.I was wrong."  
  
"That would be stupid. You should grow old. Your grandfather and father  
never got to do that."  
  
"You're giving me sympathy Inuyasha. You know I hate that."  
  
"But then what would Sango do if you died? She said that she would have  
your child. You know she can't live without you."  
  
"Kagome feels the same way about you Inuyasha. I'm not going to say  
anymore,"and he walked off.  
  
Inuyasha kept thinking about what Miroku had said. Maybe I should go talk to her,he thought. But then again,she's still mad at me. It wouldn't make a  
difference. But I need to tell her that she needs to understand.  
  
He went by the well and stared into it. This is my only chance,he thought. This is my only chance to tell her. If I don't do it now,I don't think I ever will. Get in together Inuyasha. You have to do this. You have to do  
this.  
  
"Inuyasha?"it was Sango.  
  
"Sango. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought you were coming back. We were getting worried about you."  
  
"I'm going to Kagome,so don't worry about me."  
  
And with that,he jumped into the well.  
  
Kagome sat in her room crying. She had no idea what the hell she was going to do. She wanted to see Inuyasha,but she knew in her heart that she had to understand. She had to understand that he couldn't be with her. She just didn't want to be with anybody else but him. What the hell am I going to do,she thought as she stopped crying and hugged her pillow. What the hell is wrong with me? Why must I act like this? There are other boys out there.  
But then again,I only know one Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome?"asked someone as they opened the door. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't think I wasn't going to come after you?"  
  
"Well.not exactly."  
  
"I had to."  
  
"It's ok. I understand now."  
  
"Kagome.?"  
  
"Inuyasha,please leave."  
  
He grabbed her arm and looked her straight in the eye. "No Kagome! I'm not  
going to leave you until you really understand."  
  
"You never want to see me again.do you?"  
  
"Oh hell Kagome,I never said that!" He was getting to the point where is was about to slap her and tell her to come back to reality,but he didn't do  
that. "I never said I was going to seal up the well again."  
  
She started to walk away from him. "But you could."  
  
"Kagome,what the hell is wrong with you?"he asked as he put is arm around  
her shoulders to try to stop her from doing anything drastic.  
  
She looked him straight in the eye and smiled,but said nothing.  
  
"Kagome.please. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She shook him off her and walked away,still not saying anything.  
  
Dammit,he thought. What the hell is wrong with her?! I've got to knock some  
sense into her or she'll never figure it out.  
  
She turned around and looked at him. "Why did you really come back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please Inuyasha. Just answer the damn question. Why did you really come  
back?"  
  
"To stop you from hurting yourself Kagome. And I wanted to know why you  
left without some type of explanation."  
  
"Because.because I was afraid Inuyasha."  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't come after me."  
  
"Because I still have feelings for Kikyo?"  
  
"Yes. And no."  
  
"Then why can't you put it all behind you?!" Why can't you understand that  
she is dead?"  
  
"Because I know in your heart she isn't Inuyasha."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Do you want me to seal up the well?"  
  
"No Inuyasha. I just want things to be the same. Before they were like  
this."  
  
Epilogue  
  
"So,what the hell do you want me to do?"  
  
"Are you going to leave me?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
"I never said I wanted to. But I don't want you to leave either,and I don't  
want to seal up the well. If you wanted things to be the way they were  
before this then why didn't you just say so?"  
  
She went over and hugged him,and then started sobbing. "Because I was  
afraid goddammit!"  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that you would seal up the well.and then never let me come back to  
you."  
  
"I never said that Kagome."  
  
"Yes I know. And I'm glad."  
  
End Bottom of Form 1 


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
Ok,this is to everyone who has just read my story: If you don't like this story then I ask you to turn away and don't even think about writing a review. I don't like it when people write me stuff and tell me how to write my stuff. It makes me sick to think some people think that they can control other people. That's so stupid. So you have been warned! -Nikki 


End file.
